


Skinny Jeans

by saitooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kageyama likes Tsukishimas ass, Kageyama likes Tsukishimas leg, M/M, This idea came from a friend, honestly i finished this at like 2 am, semi-nsfw i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitooru/pseuds/saitooru
Summary: Let's just say, Kageyama likes Tsukishima's legs.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! so this idea came from @hahahaharlequin on twitter! here's the tweet: https://twitter.com/hahahaharlequin/status/1294964298758754304?s=20

Tsukishima isn't a man for skinny jeans. Even when going out clubbing with his boyfriend and friends, he wears regular jeans. 

So imagine Kageyama's surprise when Kei joins them at the club with Yamaguchi wearing skinny jeans. 

"Hey King" Tsukishima greeted him, Kageyama was awe-struck. "What? cat got your tongue?" Tsukishima chuckled. No response still came from the setter. Eyes fixated on the jeans that cling onto his legs that can go for days. 

"Stop staring" Tsukishima hit him on the bicep. "What?" Kageyama finally looked in the eyes of his boyfriend. 

"Your wearing skinny jeans," Kageyama said, "yes I am aware of that" Tsukishima pulled his hand. "You don't wear skinny jeans" Kageyama let his boyfriend take him where ever. 

"Yamaguchi spilled a whole bottle of soy sauce on accident and all my pants are in the laundry so I had to borrow Kuroo's pants, and these were the first I could find since I was in a hurry" Tsukishima was explaining to him, but Kageyama was still fixated on his legs. 

"I'll get drinks," Tsukishima said, Kageyama just noted, hearing Yachi's faint voice in the background calling him over. 

Kageyama Tobio is a man that almost always has his thoughts clear as day. Before he met Kei, everything in his mind was just volleyball and curry. 

So when the middle blocker came into the picture he was added into the thoughts into his head. And Kageyama knows Kei never wears skinny jeans because it makes him uncomfortable. He also knows Kei hates being late, so he understands why'd he go for skinny jeans since he was in a rush. But man, does he wish he'd always wear skinny jeans. Because seeing him in that. Was a blessing from above. 

Tobio just stared at Tsukishima's ass. Very plump and prominent. His legs, his long beautiful legs, hugged nicely by the jeans. He couldn't stand not doing anything about it so he followed his man. 

The blonde was at the bar, ordering drinks. He jolted slightly when he feels his ass getting tapped. "Don't you dare fuckin—Tobio?" Tsukishima relaxed when he saw it was his boyfriend. "Why did you—" another tap. "Take your hand off my—" a squeeze. Tsukishima froze. Did Kageyama just squeeze his ass in public? 

Kageyama seems to know what Kei was thinking and did it again. "Would you stop with my ass?" Tsukishima snapped. "No" Kageyama simply said. Another tap. "What do you mean no? Tobio I swear to God—" a squeeze. 

Kei wouldn't lie that he doesn't find this pleasurable at all. He looked at Kageyama, who was ogling at his thighs. 

And it clicked, it's the jeans. "You like me in these jeans don't you?" Tsukishima smirked. "And if I do?" Kageyama never removed his ass from his hand on the blonde's ass. "Oh you sure do, babe" the taller of the two smirked again, and bent down a bit, giving Kageyama more ass to place his hand on. 

"Say, why don't we go home and I'll show how much I love you in these jeans" Kageyama whispered in his ear. 

Let's just say, Tsukishima went out to buy his own pair of skinny jeans after.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, follow me on twitter @jjkuroo !! hope you liked it <3


End file.
